


Inappropriate Reactions

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Inappropriate Erections, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why Sean's woged face turns him on, but it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594428.html?thread=82980604#t82980604) over at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

The first time, in Sean's office at the precinct of all places, had been surprising for both of them, especially given the case they were working on. If he'd thought it was just a fluke, a random biological reaction to who knew what, the second and third and fourth times proved exactly how wrong he was.

He tried to hold back the shame that something like that could cause such an obvious reaction at the most inopportune times, but he could only grateful no one else had such effect on him. Eventually the embarrassment faded away, helped along by the way Sean seemed to enjoy his reactions, woging out anytime they had a private moment for themselves. 

Nick still didn't know what it was that turned him on so much, but he wasn't fighting it anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
